Numerous shielding and ballistic abatement barriers exist that fail to provide a low-cost, modular and transportable system that can be easily assembled or deployed, disassembled, and reassembled or redeployed once again. If such a barrier exists, it likely provides poor ballistic abatement. More likely than not, any existing abatement system is overly complicated to assemble or disassemble and costly. Many existing ballistic abatement systems are fixed or a part of permanent construction or structure that is not meant to be disassembled. Many others are costly using expensive and heavy materials such as bulletproof glass or glass along with other laminates that provide some level of ballistic abatement.
Hurricane shutters typically made of aluminum are lightweight, but by themselves fail to provide sufficient ballistic abatement during periods of high risk when superior protection from bullets, shrapnel and other debris associated with explosions might be required. In a military scenario, although transportable, hurricane shutters would not provide adequate protection from ballistic projections. In the field, soldiers need to deploy and maneuver and redeploy rapidly in the field of combat. In some instances, soldiers spend hours and even days creating barriers from local fill only to leave the fruit of their efforts in place to move to another hostile area requiring the same type of barrier to be built in a similar time consuming manner.